


Cake Slices and Conversations

by almaia



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/pseuds/almaia
Summary: Theresa May has been chairing meetings and making important phone calls in the weeks leading to the United Kingdom's exit from the European Union, and her husband, Philip, decides to surprise her by baking a cake.





	Cake Slices and Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an adorable Philresa one-shot fanfiction that I wrote and I hope you'll like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: The contents of this work are purely fictional even if it involves real-life people and some real-life events. No political bias and no disrespect are intended by this work.

It was a busy day in 10 Downing Street as Prime Minister Theresa May was chairing meetings and making important phone calls. The majority of the House of Commons just voted in favor for the Brexit deal proposed by her government.

While all of that was happening, Philip May, her husband, was in the kitchen, trying to come up with something for his wife. He did know how to cook and bake, but he was not as good as the Prime Minister in doing those things.

Philip had just found a recipe for a cake that he could manage to bake for Theresa – a peanut butter cake with only two ingredients. He knew how much Theresa loves peanut butter, and so, he realized that a peanut butter cake would be the perfect surprise for her.

He weighed the no-stick creamy peanut butter on a weighing scale, making sure that he had gotten 8 ounces of the sandwich spread as stated in the recipe. Next, he added the peanut butter to the bowl on the stand mixer. Earlier on, he had already mixed the eggs using the highest setting of the mixer. Once he was done adding the peanut butter, he switched on the stand mixer on the lowest setting to mix the peanut butter with the eggs.

When he finished mixing the ingredients to the peanut butter cake, he transferred the batter in the circular cake pan that he had earlier prepared. Then, he put the cake pan into the oven and waited for 20-25 minutes for the cake to finish baking.

* * *

“I have taken note of your concerns about the effects of Brexit on migration.” Theresa reassured Yvette Cooper, the Home Affairs Select Committee head, “We will be able to have full control on the free movement, but we will make sure that unnecessary deportations do not happen. That of course, is your concern, right?”

“Exactly. That is my concern.” Yvette said. She had asked for this meeting with the Prime Minister because she wanted to ensure that the refugees, as well as the immigrants who are making honest efforts to comply with the requirements for them to be able to stay in the UK permanently do not end up being deported, “For the last few years, this country has seen many immigrants who have done nothing wrong being deported, and that problem even extended to international students who have not violated the terms of their study visas.”

“I assure you that our system of immigration will be more efficient this time around.” Theresa told Yvette, “Especially because we are now about to gain more control of our own immigration system after leaving the EU. The Skills-Based Immigration System is one of the ways for us to do that, along with our existing policies of accepting refugees, which of course, are still open for improvement.”

Then, Yvette told Theresa more about her concerns on immigration after the United Kingdom leaves the EU. Theresa listened to her intently, because she knows that Yvette actually has legitimate concerns, unlike the other people in her party whose only raise concerns for the purpose of political point-scoring.

* * *

Philip carefully took the peanut butter cake out of the oven as soon it finished baking. Then, he set it on the counter in the kitchen and waited for it to cool down. When the cake had cooled down, he carefully removed it from the cake pan, and transferred it to a cake platter. Then, he took out two dessert plates and then, he sliced the cake into eight equal parts and put one slice of cake in each of the dessert plates that he got.

Philip then took out a tray and put the two dessert plates with a slice of peanut butter cake on each on it, along with two forks, with one on each plate, and two glasses of water.

Once that was all done, he took the tray with the slices of peanut butter cake, the forks and the glasses of water with him and went to Theresa’s office so that he could surprise her.

* * *

“Your input to this government’s work on improving its immigration policies are highly valuable.” Theresa told Yvette, “The Home Secretary will look into the proposals that you are suggesting, as it is his office that is responsible for implementing policies that are of the concern of your committee.”

“Thank you, Prime Minister!” Yvette said, “I am glad that we are able to have this meeting.”

“You’re welcome.” Theresa replied, “I do share the same sentiments as well.”

Yvette then made her way out of the Prime Minister’s office, and spotted the Prime Minister’s husband waiting outside, with a tray of peanut butter cake slices and glasses of water.

“Prime Minister, your husband is outside.” Yvette said from the door of Theresa’s office, “And he’s brought you some cake.”

Theresa smiled after hearing what Yvette just told her. This was what exactly she needed after a lot of important meetings and phone calls.

“Come in, Philip!” Theresa called out. Philip then entered her office.

“I’ll be going ahead Prime Minister.” Yvette told Theresa, “Have a nice day, you two!” she added, speaking to both Theresa and her husband.

“Have a nice day, too!” Theresa and Philip responded to Yvette in unison.

Yvette then left the Prime Minister’s office, and then Philip set down the tray on the long table in the office. He then carefully set down the plates with a cake slice each on top of the table. Then, he set down the glasses of water on top of the table as well. Theresa then moved to the long table and took a seat, and Philip took the seat next to her.

“How thoughtful of you, love!” Theresa told Philip as she marveled at the slices of cake on the table, “Did you bake these yourself?”

“Yes, I did.” Philip told Theresa, “And thank you for the nice words, I really appreciate it.”

“So, did you bake some peanut butter cake?” Theresa asked Philip. She had noticed from the appearance, as well as the scent of the cake, that it was peanut butter flavored.

“Yes, I did.” Philip replied, “The cake is gluten-free and sugar-free, and it’s made using non-stick creamy peanut butter and eggs. I hope you’ll love it!”

“I appreciate that you managed to find a gluten-free and sugar-free recipe for a peanut butter cake, and even if you’ve only made the cake with two ingredients, it’s the thought that counts.” Theresa told him with a smile, “Now, I’m going to have a taste of this cake.”

Then, she took the fork on top of the plate that had her slice of cake on it, and then she used the fork to take a bit of the cake. She then had her bite of the cake.

“How is it?” Philip asked in an excited tone.

“It’s delicious!” Theresa told Philip after having her bite of the cake, “You should really bake more often, you seem to be good at it.”

“Because I’ve learned from the best!” Philip said, referring to Theresa, “You’ve taught me a lot when you’d ask me to help around when you’re baking and cooking.”

“First, you’ve made good mushroom risotto.” Theresa said, referring to Philip’s signature pasta dish, “And now, you’ve made good peanut butter cake as well!”

“I’d love to learn to cook and bake more dishes, you know.” Philip told her. He always found it fun whenever he and Theresa would work together on a dish when they get the chance to cook.

“And I’d love to teach you how to learn to cook and bake more dishes.” Theresa told him in reply, “After all, you’re very eager to learn, and that’s a good thing.”

“I’m so excited for that!” Philip told Theresa with glee.

“And I as well.” Theresa replied with glee, as well.

Then, Theresa and Philip proceeded with finishing their slices of peanut butter cake. As they had their cake, they talked about what they’ve been doing throughout the day. They love moments like this because after a long day, it is each other’s company that makes them the happiest.

“I’ll always cherish moments like these that we have together.” Theresa told Philip, “The homemade food that we make for each other, the conversations that we have after a long day.”

“I’ll always cherish these moments as well.” Philip replied, “I always enjoy your company after all.”

“And I as well.” Theresa told Philip, holding his hand afterwards, “I love you, Philip.”

“I love you too, Theresa.” Philip replied, kissing her on the cheek afterwards. Theresa then kissed him back on the cheek as well.

Their marriage is one that remains to be strong throughout the years, and one of the things that makes it stay strong are the simple things like the conversations that they have together and the little surprises that they give each other. It is the things that make their marriage a strong one which will also help their marriage become much stronger for the years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> The peanut butter cake recipe used in this fanfic is based on [this one](https://www.craftsy.com/cake-decorating/article/peanut-butter-cake/).


End file.
